The purpose of this proposal is to facilitate the purchase of a 3T MRI scanner for basic and applied research at Cornell University. This 3T scanner will be the first MRI research instrument at the Cornell Ithaca campus, providing capabilities for imaging from mouse to human with high signal-to-noise ratio, imaging speed, and spatial and spectral resolution. This research-dedicated scanner will remedy the critical lack of MRI access for biomedical and neuroscience NIH-funded projects on campus. Moreover, it will maintain, enhance and enable high quality biomedical research at Cornell University. The 3T MRI scanner will be a University-wide resource housed as an MRI Core Facility within the College of Human Ecology, Cornell Ithaca campus. Space and substantial infrastructure for operations for the 3T MRI scanner have been allocated. The total cost for purchasing, site preparation and installation of the 3T MRI scanner is approximately $2.8M. In addition to the requested $2M from this proposal, the University (Vice Provost for Research, College of Human Ecology, College of Veterinary Medicine, College of Engineering, College of Arts and Sciences, and Department of Biomedical Engineering) has committed the funds and resources to cover the remaining costs associated with this purchase, as well as the initial two-year operation. The mission of Cornell University's MRI Core Facility is to promote the development and synergistic application of non-invasive imaging techniques to a broad range of medical research disciplines. The organization, staffing, equipment procurement, and operational funding of the MRI Core are all designed to assure the success of this mission. Presently, there are 22 active NIH projects (17 R01s, 2 R21s, 1 R03, and 2 contracts) that make substantial use of magnetic resonance imaging. Additionally, 20 pending NIH grant proposals will be enhanced/enabled by this MRI Core Facility. This requested 3T MRI scanner will provide a balanced technology needed for imaging from mouse to human. Its incorporation into a campus-wide core research facility is essential for successfully conducting and expanding NIH-funded cutting-edge imaging research programs at our institution. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: